sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Spagonia.
"We come, we see, we conquer." ~Greater Spagonian military motto. Greater Spagonia, otherwise known as Fascist Spagonia, or Order Spagonia, is the Moebian political movement and group that controls both anti-and Spagonia prime during the Second Great Dimensional War.The head of this facist state is of course, Amanda Bradanksa, the aunt of the Baron of the New Order. As such the state of Greater Spagonia is often seen as a close ally, if not outright vassal state to the Moebians. Important Members: *Amanda Bradanksa the fox (Head of state) *Camillo the Wolf (Amanda's left hand and loyal servant) *GSSF (Greater Spagonia Security Force) *Spagonian nobels, (puppets) *Luigi Falconi the fox (Amanda's second in command.) *The Grey Party, (secret backing) Faction Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths: *Well trained infantry *Good mobilization tactics *Daring 'Arditi' special forces. *Modernized technology, they have most of what the Order has in terms of technological level. *Complete support from paramilitary wings like GSSF and other militias Weaknesses: *Supply issues *Incompetant leaders. *Widespread corruption *Contempt from population to Amanda's leadership *The persecution of homosexuals is not condoned by the mainstream New Order. History: Greater Spagonia was born initially from the AMA after their forces invaded both Spagonia and Anti Spagonia, creating a single state under the leadership of Ivan Bradanska. But after his death, Amanda took over Greater Spagonia and imposed her laws on it's citizens. From a simple puppet government her state was become an indipendent land, with different laws from the rest of the New Order and where oppression and persecutions were a daily thing. With GSSF, the situation got a lot worse and in few years countless homosexuals, humans and enemies of Amanda were tortured and executed without mercy. The main differences between Greater Spagonia and the other New Order's states are the lack of racism against hedgehogs and echidnas, recplaced by a deep hatred toward humans and a homophobe propaganda spreaded by Amanda and her lackeys, and the high corruption between it's leaders and soldiers. However, after the birth of Bianica Bradanska, Camillo has started to become kinder with his people and tougher on the GSSF for their lack of diligence in dealing with their corruption, lack of discipline, pilfering of taxes, and mismanagement of lands, putting severe rules and laws that forbid the oppressions of humans and homosexual citizens, despite these last ones aren't yet gladly accepted in the Greater Spagonia under Amanda's leadership. Trivia: *Greator Spagonia is obviously a reference to Facist Italy in World War 2. *Unlike the Order, they apparently are the only Moebians who activally persecute homosexuals and accept hedgehogs and echidnas as normal citizens. However, these are not mainstream practices under the Order. *Greator Spagonia not only recieves aid and supplies from the Order, but they also own a monopoly like crimal connections to the underworld, (mostly due to Amanda's work.) Gallery: Greator spagonian infantry man by jaredthefox92-dbgnz1s.png wip__new_order_spagonian_officer_by_jaredthefox92-db1q8zq.png|A female Greator Spagonian 'Arditi' officer The return of amanda bradanska by jaredthefox92-d8o1y6r.png 1024px-Flag of Italian Fascism.svg.png Category:Archived